Death Type
Grave-touched Weapon: As a move action you add 2d6 negative energy damage to your weapon attack. Greater Grave-touched Weapon: Requires Grave-touched Weapon to take. Your negative energy damage increases by +2d6 Superior Grave-touched Weapon: Requires Greater Grave-touched Weapon to take. Your negative energy damage increases by +2d6 Swift Grave-touched Weapon: Requires Grave-touched Weapon to take. You may release your grave-touched weapon as a swift action Grave Weapon: As a Move action you may change your entire Zanpakutou to a shard of Negative Energy. All damage dealt by your Zanpakutou is negative energy (Unless you have extra damage from another source, in which that damage remains the same.) This stacks with Grave-touched Weapon. Grave Form: Choose an attack, all of the damage from that attack does negative energy damage. Ghost Edge Weapon: Your Zanpakutou gains the ghost touch quality. Undead Apotheosis: While your Zanpakutou is released, you gain undead traits. Wraith Touch: Once per round you may resolve one of your attacks as a touch attack. You may take this more than once up to a maximum of the number of attacks you can make in a round. Wraith Form: While your Zanpakutou is released, you gain the incorporeal subtype and a fly speed of 60 feet with perfect manoeuvrability. Corpse Explosion: As a standard action, you can target one dead or undead creature within close range. The creature explodes, requiring everyone within 20 feet to make a reflex save or take negative energy damage equal to your base zanpakutou damage. You may take this ability more than once. Each time adds 1d6 to the damage or ten feet to the radius or +2 to the save DC. Negative Energy Acclimation: You gain resistance to Negative Energy 10. You may take this multiple times to gain +10 Negative Energy Resistance each time to a maximum of 50 resistance. Note that resistance to negative energy reduces healing gained from negative energy by the same amount. Negative Energy Healing: As a free action you may choose to be healed by Negative Energy instead of Positive Energy. While you choose to be healed by Negative Energy, you are harmed by Positive Energy, but receive twice as much healing from negative energy as normal. Once you choose to be healed with Negative Energy, you must remain this way for 1d4+1 rounds after which time you may switch back to normal. Dark Regeneration: While your Zanpakutou is released, you heal 1 hit point per round. If you damage someone with negative energy, you instead heal one half that damage that round. You may take this more than once to increase the normal healing by 1 hit point per round. This does not increase the healing if you damage someone with negative energy. You cannot heal more than your maximum hit points in this manner. Improved Dark Regeneration: You now heal all the negative energy damage you deal in a round. You cannot heal more than your maximum hit points in this manner. Heart of Darkness: In a round in which you kill an opponent, you regain 10% of your maximum hit points. This may be taken multiple times to increase the hit points gained by 10% to a maximum of 30%. You cannot heal more than your maximum hit points in this manner. Consumptive Field: This requires 3 other Death Type abilities to take. Whenever a creature is destroyed within 100 feet of you, you gain 1d8 + Character Level (Max 10) temporary hit points. You may take this multiple times to either increase the area by 20 feet or the temporary hit points gained by 1d8. Greater Consumptive Field: This requires Consumptive Field to take. Instead of when a creature is destroyed, Consumptive Field's effect triggers when you reduce a creature to negative hit points. If the creature is healed, and is again reduced to negative hit points, you gain this effect again. Death Throes: When you are killed, all enemies within a 30 foot burst of you take 1d8 damage per level you are. This destroys your body preventing most forms of resurrection. Improved Death Throes: Your Death Throes deals d10s of damage, and does not destroy your body. Death Armor: The black flames originating from this ability injure creatures that contact them. Any creature striking you with it's body or handheld weapon takes 1d4 points of negative energy damage + 1 per 2 levels. Weapons with the reach quality do not endanger their wielders. You may take this multiple times to increase the damage by 1d4. Positive Energy Acclimation: You gain resistance to positive energy 10. You may take this multiple times to increase the resistance by 10 each time to a maximum of 50 resistance. Note that resistance to positive energy reduces any healing gained by the same amount unless you can be healed by negative energy.